Imperio
by Bexes
Summary: She was beneath him, the filthy Mudblood. He would teach her, she would learn her proper place. It was his job to teach her. Chapter 3 Added! Rated M for a reason. Rape/BDSM *Review please*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**A/N: Currently a one-shot pending reviews.**

**Imperio**

The Library was closing soon. He knew she was alone. Potter and Weasley were down at the Quidditch Pitch squeezing in another practice before their match against Ravenclaw this weekend. He was hiding behind a suit of armor wearing his father's invisibility cloak waiting for the moment the tell tale bushy haired Gryffindor appeared. She'd be leaving soon. Yes, there she was.

_"Imperio." _Her steps faltered, arms slackening their grip on the stack of books she carried. A dreamy look came upon her face, nearly reminiscent of the Lovegood witch.

_Go to the seventh floor… Go to the seventh floor…_

She immediately turned toward the nearest staircase. He followed her until she reached the blank space of wall at the end of the seventh floor corridor where he called the room into being.

_Go inside… Go inside…_

Following her inside the dimly lit room he removed the cloak and locked the door with a murmured "_Clauditis."_ A king sized poster bed stood in the center of the room with black hangings and bedding.

_Turn around… Strip…_

She dropped the books and raised her hands to unfasten her robes letting it pool at her feet, quickly followed by her tie, shirt and skirt.

_Stop…_

Her hands stilled and came to rest at her sides. She stood facing him in white lace undergarments, stocking and shoes. The purity of the white lace making her olive toned skin seem golden in comparison.

_Lie down… Spread yourself…_

She complied, with a flick of his wand green ropes appeared binding her hands and feet to the bed posts. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight so he removed his clothing as well. When he was wearing nothing but his green silk boxers he raised his wand removing the Unforgivable Curse and watched as alertness and horror dawned on her face.

"MALFOY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"Teaching you a lesson Mudblood, and shouting will do you no good, no one can hear you."

She glared up at him, fire in her eyes as she struggled fruitlessly against her bindings. He smirked down at her, eyes roaming over her shapely form. She had grown into her own over the years, voluptuous, round breasts, small waist and curvy hips. Her arms and legs long and finely toned. He ran his hands over her body and laughed as she tried to jerk away from his cold touch.

_"Lubrico." _He muttered while pointing his wand at the apex of her thighs, watching the magical dampness darken her lace undies. His cock twitched as she struggled, fastly realizing there wasn't anything she could do to stop what was happening.

Pointing his wand at her abdomen he cast the contraceptive spell, "_Praeventionis Gravidity."_ And climbed up on the bed laying on his side next to her, his head resting on his upturned hand, waving his wand once more "_Eximo." _and the remainder of their clothes vanished. Her nipples were dark and her breasts were rising and falling rapidly as her fear really started to register. His cock twitched again grazing her thigh.

"I think it's time for the lesson to begin, don't you Mudblood?" He sneered. Her face was flushed with rage and a wetness shined from her eyes. Grabbing hold of her hips in bruising grip he positioned himself at her entrance. He felt her damp curls graze the head of his dick and with a powerful thrust was deep inside her, passing roughly through her virgin barrier.

She screamed loudly at the pain of it and began to sob wholeheartedly.

"So the Weasel hasn't gotten here first? I shall relish taking this from you!" He bent his head toward her bouncing breast and bit hard, suckling the blood to the forefront of her skin, marking her, claiming her, as he thrust harder and deeper within her.

He pulled out of her long enough to grab his wand from where it lay on the bed and unbind her, only to flip her on her knees and bind her once more. Bent over before him, he had the glorious view of her swollen and bleeding cunt beneath her rounded arse. Reaching around to grab her breasts in a painful grip he thrust into her once more. Pounding into her harder and harder, he was getting closer and closer to his climax. She was shaking so hard from her sobbing it was as if she were vibrating on his cock.

Letting go of her breast he reached down between her legs and furiously began rubbing and pinching her clit to the rhythm of his cock. Her breath hitched and a desparate moan unwillingly left her lips. He wanted to feel her cum. He needed to be the one to elicit her first orgasm, albeit forcibly. So he stroked and pinched and twisted that ball of nerves until she was shaking with unwanted pleasure and her cunt clinching his cock in time with the rapid beating of her pulse. Her orgasm spurred his forth and with a roar he unloaded his seed into her tight center.

"You aren't a bad fuck, Granger!" he almost purred as he withdrew from her and she collapsed broken upon the black unforgiving bed. "How did it feel to cum at my hand? Did you like it? I heard those moans, you filthy little whore!"

She just lay and shook with silent tears, flinching when he ran his hands along her arse smacking her hard. She could feel the welts burning and growing.

"Next time I'll take you in the ass, before I'm through _teaching_ you this year, there will be nothing _virgin_ left about you!" He laughed as she cried out at that. "Oh no, I'm not done with you, not even remotely."

With a flick of his wand the bindings fell away for the second time and she turned to see him already dressed and impeccable once more. Wrapping her arms around herself she glared at him once more, "You won't get away with this!"

"And who's to stop me?" he laughed and pointed his wand at her once more, her clothes reappearing on her bruised and battered body. He lifted the wand slightly higher pointing at her forehead, she shook violently as she understood, but not for long. "_Obliviate."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I will be continuing this story for you but remember, it's always darkest before the dawn.**

Hermione awoke the next morning extremely sore with no idea why. She remembered leaving the library and going to the prefect's bathroom to bathe before bed. She looked down at herself as she lay in her bed, her flimsy pj's not completely covering dark purple bruises on her hip. They were long and thin like. How had she gotten those? Her breasts were sore and tender as well, and… was that a hickey? What in the hell happened to her? As she tried to get up and out of bed a new pain made itself known.

"Ow!" It felt like an enormous cramp, and her legs were so very sore. She was starting to get scared.

"What kept _you_ out so late last night, Granger?" Lavender asked. "Have you finally gotten a boyfriend? You look like you've gotten some."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I was at the library studying for my Arithmacy essay, and then went for a bath. Why does it matter to you?" Hermione replied exasperated. Lavender was obsessed with knowing everyone's relationship business.

"Must have been some bath, you crawled in here after 2 and the library closes at 10. _You _should know that!" stated Lavender, clearly believing Hermione to be lying, as she picked up her bag and left the dormitory.

Now she was really freaking out. What had she done for all those hours? Why couldn't she remember? She was a _virgin _for Merlin's sake! Wasn't she?

These thoughts completely consumed her mind as she dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast where she met Harry and Ron, already with a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked as she sat down obviously distracted.

She didn't know why she kept her worries to herself, just that she had no explanation for any of it and wasn't really sure she wanted one. "Just a bit distracted this morning. How was practice?"

She sat through the rest of breakfast barely listening to the highlights of Quidditch she was being supplied. In her classes she was so focused on her faulty memory and missing time mystery she didn't answer a single question. It was in the last class of the day, Potions, when the thought of her situation became terrifying.

While she was trying to concentrate on what Professor Slughorn was telling them about the Memory Potions they were creating, she noticed Malfoy was paying her more attention than was normal. When she looked over at him he grinned at her. Did he know something, did he do something to her?

He watched her come into the Great Hall looking distracted. He was positive he knew why. He hadn't healed any of her bruises and her having been a virgin, she would definitely be sore today. He was very proficient at memory charms and knew she had no recollection of what he'd done, but he didn't erase the evidence of the act. He wondered how long it would take the know-it-all to figure out, roughly, what had happened. He'd have to find a way to keep her in control; he knew she'd keep her suspicions to herself until she solved her problem. He couldn't keep wiping her memory, for one, she'd never learn, and two; there were obvious side effects from one too many Obliviates. He knew a way to keep her from talking once she knew, but how to get her alone again?

It was in Potions that the answer came to him. He was watching her closely and she seemed to notice. As she looked up at him, he grinned. He could see the questions in her eyes, then realization as they widened in horror. She might not have the exact details, but by now she would know she was no longer a virgin and Malfoy had something to do with it.

He bottled up some of his finished potion and hid it within his robes, then picked up his quill and scratched out a quick note.

_**If you want to know, meet me in the Room of Requirement after class.**_

He folded up the note and dropped it next to her bag on the way out. She picked it up and hastily read it.

"I have to go to the library." He heard her mutter to Potter as he walked into the corridor and hurried up to the seventh floor. He opened the same room but without the bed, for now. Instead there was a small table and two chairs. He set the vial of Memory Potion on the table and five minutes later she arrived.

She had her arms wrapped around her and looked scared. She positively jumped when he locked the door behind her, dropping her bag.

"What did you do to me?" Her voice quavered. He pointed to the table where the vial of Memory Potion sat.

"Sit and remember."

She moved to the table, leaving her bag by the door, and grabbed the vial with shaking fingers and drank the contents. Her legs gave out and she fell into one of the chairs as she did in fact remember.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed.

"Watch it there Granger." He had his wand pointed at her. Hers was still in her bag by the door.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"You need to learn your place. The Dark Lord is rising, we both know it. His forces grow stronger every day. I am here to show you where you belong." He sneered.

She got up suddenly and bolted towards the door, towards her wand.

"_Impedia! _ Ah, ah, ah, Granger. You remember now, don't you, what I promised you would happen next time?" She struggled against the curse trying to move. "_Eximo!"_

She was suddenly naked still struggling when a bed appeared. The same one as before, only there was a strange pillow like object on top. It was almost triangular, she was fearful as to what it was going to be used for, though she had an idea.

"Do I have to force you to do what I want?" He sneered as she struggled harder and started to move. "_Imperio!"_

He waited for the slowing jinx to end, undressing himself in front of her.

_Get on the bed… Bend over…_

She climbed up on the bed and crawled to the triangular pillow, when she bent over it, it put her ass on display. The green ropes appeared again binding her in that position before he lifted the Unforgivable.

"Please…. Don't do this!" She stopped resisting, knowing she was trapped.

"Dry your tears, Mudblood, and I might make it a bit more pleasurable for you. Do you know why I used the Lubrication Charm last time? It wasn't for my benefit. If you don't stop, I might just not use it again, and as I'm going for your backdoor this time, I'm sure you'd rather I did."

He saw her back stiffen as she realized what he meant, she hiccoughed as she tried to stem her tears and calm herself as much as she was able.

"Good Mudblood. See my lessons are being learned already." She felt the bed dip as climbed up behind her, felt his erection bump against her rear. "You'll want to be relaxed for this one, _Lubrico, _it can be a pain if not."

She cried out as he pushed is engorged length into her slickened ass. It was much too big to be in there, she clenched in reflex and felt, if possible, more pain.

"Mmm… I told you, you…ah… need to relax. You're going to… tear yourself… if you don't stop." When she clenched, her already tight ass had gotten tighter and he almost lost it. He had to keep in control. He pushed himself the rest of the way into her and heard her gasp as she felt his balls slap her pussy. He pulled out slowly and slammed back into her with a loud SMACK as his balls did it again.

SMACK… SMACK… SMACK….

She let go of all thought, letting that sound fill her, it would be over soon… right? She was brought back to the moment when he bent forward and bit her on the shoulder, marking her.

"You won't be without my mark as long as I'm your _Professor_." She said nothing but cried out again as he spanked her, leaving another welt. "You will answer me, slut!"

"Y-yes sir." She stammered as he thrust into her again.

"You have always been a great student, Granger, and your performance tonight," SMACK, "has earned you a reward." SMACK. "Do you want me to make you cum again?" SMACK. "Answer me!" SMACK. "No?" He asked reaching a hand around her thigh running his fingers through her bush. "Oh, you dirty, filthy girl! You're wet!" SMACK. "I'll take that as a yes then, you would like to cum." SMACK.

She let out a startled moan when he stuck a finger inside her, moving it faster than his cock in her ass, rubbing his palm against her clit. She knew that it was wrong, he was raping her! But all the same, her body was reacting to his ministrations without her consent. She was getting wetter, could feel tightness in her stomach. Her hands gripped the ropes binding her as she started moaning.

"Yes… you do… want… it." He gasped out as he felt her pussy begin to clinch around his fingers as she came in his hand. He thrust into her one last time throwing his head back as he came inside her round ass.

He grabbed his wand and released her bindings before pulling out and climbing off the bed. Before she could move try to get up he grabbed her wrist and tapped her pinky with his wand and a thin silver band appeared.

"You won't be able to remove it, when it grows warm you are to meet me here. It will get hotter if you don't." She sat up as he threw her clothes onto the bed. "It also has an enchantment to keep you from running your mouth. Until next time." He walked out the door and then the tears fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm thinking of changing the name of this story. It was fine for the first chapter but as it's progressing it doesn't feel right. Also, sorry it took so long for this chapter, I got stumped halfway through and had to rewrite it before it came together.**

At first she almost thought it was a hellish nightmare and tried to forget what had happened, studiously ignoring the small silver band on her pinky. Hermione nearly had herself convinced he wouldn't summon her, though was in constant fear of when he would. True to his word she hadn't been able to tell a soul about what he'd done to her. She even tried writing it down but her quill refused to write the words. Whatever enchantment the ring held, it was a strong one.

It was Saturday morning as she finished Breakfast and started to go down to watch the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match when she felt it. At first it was just a barely noticeable warmness, Hermione noticed it at once. She had feared it for days. Stopping dead in her tracks she looked down at it, there was no visible difference but even as she stood there, the ring grew warmer.

The ring was hot and getting hotter still when she forced her way up the staircases to that horrible room. When she opened the door it grew cool again. He was there sprawled out on the hideous black bed in nothing but silk boxers. Gripping her wand tighter behind her back she prepared to curse him.

Hermione drew her wand and he just smirked. She shot three or four different curses and even a stunner and they all missed. He laughed then, as the door locked behind her. "As long as you wear that ring, it won't let you harm me.

"I figured with the excitement outside, we wouldn't be missed." He stated, "Today's lesson will be about servicing your superiors. Come here!"

She didn't move. He waved his wand and brought her to the bed. "Disobey me again and you'll regret it. Now kneel!" She glared at him in quiet refusal as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Have it your way then, _Crucio!"_ She fell to the floor at his feet screaming in agony. "You have a long way to go to learn your place, Mudblood!"

"I'll figure out a way to stop you eventually, you must know this." She said quietly.

He just laughed as he grabbed her wrist and laid her hand on the bulge in his boxers. "Remove them." His voice was cold and hard as he kept his wand pointed at her. Her hands shook violently as she dug her fingers under his waist band and pulled his boxers from his body. His cock sprang forth in front of her eyes.

This was her first real look at the thing she hated. The shaft was just as pale as his alabaster skin but the head of it was a subtle pink in color. She vaguely recognized that if this wasn't the instrument used to harm her so horrifically, it would almost be beautiful.

"Touch it, Granger." His voice was deceptively seductive. Steeling herself for what was about to occur she rose her, only slightly shaking, hand to grasp his cock. Her fingers couldn't wrap fully around it, he was quite big. He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand up and down, "Have you ever touched a cock before, Mudblood?"

He let go of her wrist and struck her face when she failed to answer him. She fell back letting go of him and clutching her cheek. "I thought we'd been over this." He snarled. "You will answer when spoken to! So, I ask you again, have you ever touched a cock before?"

"N-no sir." She gasped out.

"I'll make a slut out of you yet! Now, start again." This time when she held him she didn't wait for him to force her hand into action, gently pumping him and staring trancelike as if she couldn't believe what she was doing. It grew bigger under her touch. He let out a soft groan as a drop of his sperm appeared from the slit in the pink tip. "Lick it!" he shuddered at the tentative flick of her tongue. It was slightly salty and thicker than she would have thought. "You're going to put it in your mouth now, and don't even think of biting, it will only be worse if you do."

He wound his hands in her overly bushy hair as she did as she was told, guiding her to take in as much of him as she could. He filled her small mouth and hit the back of her throat before he was even halfway in. "Suck!" he whispered. Her cheeks hollowed and he pulled roughly on her hair, pulling her back to his tip. "Again!"

She found a steady pace and tried to hold her gag reflex each time he hit the back of her throat. He was starting to twitch in her mouth and tightened his hold in her hair. "When it comes, you swallow it!" he hissed, he was close she realized. Malfoy pulled her head more forcefully to him, harder and faster until he was fucking her mouth in wild abandon. It was harder to control her gag reflex now as he forced himself deeper, down into her throat. Dimly she was aware of his balls on her chin and her nose in his pubic hair. The tears she swore she wouldn't shed flowed freely as her throat burned needing air.

He came hard in down her throat pinning her face in his groin and she tried to swallow it like he demanded but there was too much. She couldn't handle it all! She choked as he pulled himself from her and his cum fell from her mouth and down her chin as she gasped for air she desperately needed. "Shame, you almost had perfect marks for today's lesson." He sneered as he flicked his wand and her clothing disappeared.

Malfoy reached out and swiped his hand over her face gathering up the mess. "Bend over and grab your ankles!" Terrified as to what was next, she did what she was ordered. His semen covered hand swept between her ass cheeks before bending down and marking her left cheek. Then he brought his cock to her cum covered hole and thrust inside her.

She screamed out loud, his cum didn't lubricate her quite as much as his spell did and it felt as if he were tearing her in two. He waited only a few seconds for her scream to stop before he thrust again, and again, and again.

When he withdrew himself from her it was unexpected and she nearly fell forward until he turned her to face him and fell back on the bed. She fell with him and when they landed he reached between her legs to feel her pussy. "Wet again, Mudblood? It's almost as if you want me fucking you!" She shook her head in denial hating her body for betraying her mind. He chuckled as he lifted her up above his hips and impaled her on his cock. "You are going to ride me, HARD!" he screamed the last word at her making her flinch.

He lifted her by her hips and slammed her down grinding her into him over and over again. His cock impaling her hard enough to make her yelp each time; and every time he would grind her pussy into him when she landed. Her clit rubbing hard against his pubes, sending unwanted pleasure threw her body.

When she came, he stilled her until it was over then pulled her off and put her face in front of his cock again. "Be a good little whore, and swallow it all this time." He said before grabbing her hair once again and forcing himself in her mouth. He came undone in just a few strokes, and this time, she was able to fulfill his demands.

"Get dressed and out of my sight!" he said unlocking the door. Hermione ran from the room after pulling on her clothes not stopping until she was almost to the portrait of the fat lady. There she stopped to straighten out her robes and dry her face. Just as she finished Harry and Ron turned the corner still in their Quidditch robes.

"Hermione! We won!" Ron shouted, oblivious to anything other than the Gryffindor victory. She put a convincing smile on her face, locking away her thoughts, and congratulated them.


End file.
